The purpose of this grant is to support the CALGB program in immunology and genetics through support of the Immunology and Genetics Committee Office at the University of Minnesota (UMN) and CALGB Central Reference Laboratories at the University of California at San Diego (UCSD), Dartmouth Medical School (DMS), University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC), Upstate Medical Center, syracuse (SYR), University of Chicago (UC), Columbia University (COL), Washington University (Wash U), and University of New Mexico (UNM). The major specific aims of current and proposed Immunology and Genetics studies are to define 1) the clinical significance of immunologic phenotyping with monoclonal antibodies in adult ALL (CALGB 8364), AML (8361) and CLL (8X6K), 2) the clinical significance of clonal excess in lymphoma (8363), 3) the clinical significance of chromosome analysis in adult leukemia (8461), CML (8583), and lymphoma (8X61), 4) the epidemiology of acute leukemia using cytogenetic classification (8661), 5) the seroepidemiology of HTLV-I in lymphoma, (8752), 6) the clinical significance of various gene rearrangements ((Ig and T-cell receptor (8X6E); bcr, abl (8X6A, 8X6C); bcl-2 (8X6I); bcl-1 (8X6K; N-ras, src, fgr, myc, myb, fos, mos, fms (8X6J)) in leukemia and lymphoma, and 7) the antitumor activity of interferon in hairy cell leukemia, lymphoma, Hodgkin's Disease, chronic myelogenous leukemia, and mulitple myeloma. These specific aims will be accomplished through 12 ongoing and 2 closed group-wide CALGB studies and 6 protocols that are in the process of activation. The Immunology and Genetics Committee is chaired by Clara D. Bloomfield, M.D. (UMN). The Vice-Chairs are for Immunology Ivor Royston, M.D. (UCSD), for Cytogenetics Doris Wurster-Hill, Ph.D. (DMS), and for Molecular Genetics Stanely Korseyer, M.D. (Wash U). The program is developed, coordinated and administered (fiscally and otherwise) through the Immunology and Genetics Committee Office at the University of Minnesota. This office also collects, reviews, computerizes, and analyzes all of the cytogenetic data (including karyotypes). This office distributes monies to the various Central Reference Laboratories through subcontracts. Each Central Reference Laboratory is responsible for collecting and analyzing data for specific studies as follows: UCSD, 8364, 8X6K; DMS, 8361, 8X6J; UNC, 8363; UC, 8X6C; COL, 8X6A; Wash U, 8X61; SYR, 8752; UNM, 8X6J. The proposed research should increase our understanding of the biology of the hematologic malignancies as well as result in improved ability to diagnose (and classify) and treat adults with leukemia and lyphoma.